


to watch boys to

by idolrapper



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Dirty Talk, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Platonic Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Poly, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolrapper/pseuds/idolrapper
Summary: Jeno falls back on her bed, backpack unceremoniously dropped at the door, and turns onto her side to flutter her eyelashes at Donghyuck. “If you happen to be free, could you pretty please come over here and get me off?”Donghyuck snorts. “Such a giver, our Jeno Lee.”





	to watch boys to

**Author's Note:**

> (includes: side jeno/jaemin, donghyuck/mark)

Jeno falls back on her bed, backpack unceremoniously dropped at the door, and turns onto her side to flutter her eyelashes at Donghyuck. “If you happen to be free, could you pretty please come over here and get me off?”

Donghyuck snorts. “Such a giver, our Jeno Lee,” she says, rolling her desk chair back to make her way over to her roommate. “But you aren’t usually so direct. What’s up?”

“Does something have to be _up_ for me to want to make out with my best friend a little,” Jeno grumbles, urgently tugging at Donghyuck’s tee the second she’s close enough for her to reach, making Donghyuck tumble onto her with a harsh _oof_.

“Hm, you’re right,” Donghyuck says, leaning down to kiss Jeno, fingers tangling in her hair. Jeno’s already so pent-up, cupping a hand around the back of Donghyuck’s neck as she sucks her tongue into her mouth, sloppy as ever, and Donghyuck grinds her thigh against the vee of Jeno’s crotch when she feels her rocking up against it. She pulls back to lick along Jeno’s neck, a hand sliding down her stomach, feeling the way the muscle tenses up beneath her fingers. “Usually the problem is that something isn’t up, if you know what I mean.”

“If you’re talking about Jaemin’s dick, then yes,” Jeno acknowledges, shuffling a little further up the bed so her head can rest comfortably on the silk pillow she got off Amazon two weeks ago, had her name embroidered on the corner and everything. Donghyuck nearly rolls her eyes at that. Typical. “He’s off on some tour with his politics class, has been for a week now.”

“No wonder you’re this needy,” Donghyuck comments, directing Jeno to lift her hips so she can work her jeans down. “A _week_ without cock, call in the cavalry, sire!” 

“Well,” Jeno says coyly, fingertips resting on her bottom lip, as though she’s waiting for permission to slip them inside. And _god_, she probably is. “He sent me a dick pic from a bathroom in the White House.”

“Of course he did,” Donghyuck laughs. She works her hand over the top of Jeno’s panties, elbowing Jeno’s hip down as she bucks up into Donghyuck’s touch. She’s not going to get it that easily. It’s been about a month since they’ve done anything together, Jeno too busy sucking Jaemin off or whatever the fuck every chance she gets, and Donghyuck wants to take her time, feel Jeno tremble beneath her, scream out _her_ name. 

“That’s all I’ve heard from him though,” Jeno grumbles, “One lousy blurry nude I couldn’t even get off to because I kept thinking about how Jaemin could’ve gotten caught with his pants down by Donald Trump.”

“And he’d deserve it too,” Donghyuck says, kneeling back to pull off her shirt. Jeno kicks gently against her lower back so Donghyuck hovers over her again and Jeno can get a mouth around one of her tits. “I think we’ve established here that all men suck,” she sighs distantly as Jeno sucks her left nipple between her teeth, and Donghyuck can feel Jeno’s underwear dampening further against her bare thigh, getting helplessly greedy as soon as she got something in her mouth.

“Not Mark Lee,” Jeno tells her, moving to Donghyuck’s other breast, a cheeky hand travelling over Donghyuck’s spine to cup around the swell of her ass. _Oh_. She was meant to be making Jeno come, but she likes this turn of events, wonders if they should just rub against each other like this, mouth hot against mouth. 

“He sucks the most,” Donghyuck retorts. She hates the way she aches almost instantly at the mention of Mark, his dweeby smile as he helped her through her Chem sets a couple days ago, the smell of the jacket he placed on her shoulders when the air conditioner was blasting over them. “At least you still get some with Jaemin, all I get is obliviousness and, just—he’s too _nice_ even when I practically bully him everyday.”

“You ever think that might be the cause of aforementioned obliviousness?” offers Jeno, her fingers peeling down Donghyuck’s underwear, getting in a rough squeeze of Donghyuck’s ass as she does so.

“How can he not realise how much I want to sit on his face,” Donghyuck wails, voice cracking halfway through as Jeno manhandles her back against the mattress and throws a leg over Donghyuck’s hip, straddling her. 

“You did call his face ugly the other day,” Jeno points out, discarding her shirt too. Donghyuck reaches up to trail her fingers along Jeno’s slim waist, a thumb pressing into the hickey Jaemin must’ve left below her rib cage. 

“Uh, technically I said that if he kept making that ugly expression under the AC his face would get stuck like that,” says Donghyuck, “Hey, this isn’t unwelcome, but why are you on top of me right now?”

Jeno hums, crooking a finger under Donghyuck’s chin to tilt her face up as she bends down to kiss her. “Well, I did want you to do all the work—don’t look at me like that—but I also really want to ride you.”

Donghyuck raises an eyebrow. “Ride me?”

“Don’t have to get the strap-on or anything,” Jeno mumbles, visibly heating up underneath Donghyuck’s gaze. She scoots back to drop one knee between Donghyuck’s legs, and then slowly slides a warm palm up the back of Donghyuck’s right thigh, bending it back. She sits up so she’s diagonal across Donghyuck’s lower body, and _fuck_, Jeno hasn’t even got her panties off but Donghyuck can feel the soaking heat emanating off Jeno as her pussy hovers above Donghyuck’s. “Just like this.”

“Yeah, princess?” Jeno flushes at the nickname, one Donghyuck knows for a fact Jaemin uses on her too. “You wanna fuck yourself on my pussy, huh? C’mon, get those off, I wanna feel how wet you are, how _desperate_ you are. You think you’re in control up there, is that why you wanted this?”

Jeno shakes her head, mouth drooping sweetly. “Just wanna feel you against me. Wanna get us both off. And I just—” She delicately lowers down onto Donghyuck’s cunt, and Donghyuck has to groan at the feeling, all slippery and tentative and yet so fucking hot. It feels like they were made to be entwined together this way, like it was their god-given, carnal purpose all along. “I can’t stop thinking about Mark—” she confesses, slowly circling her hips against Donghyuck, figuring out the right placement. “Mark fucking you like this, bending you in half and going so slow and deep. Is that weird? You talk about what you want him to do to you so much, I just—I think about it.”

“Really?” Donghyuck grins, hands around Jeno’s hips to guide her pace a little, she’s so hesitant. “Is it about me or him?”

“Both?” Jeno squeaks in response, stomach twitching as her clit finally, properly brushes against Donghyuck’s. She wraps her arms around Donghyuck’s right leg, hips jerking faster now, faster than Donghyuck would like but she can’t complain when she’s being stimulated this good. _Fuck_.

“Has the thought of us made you come, princess?” Donghyuck asks, a delighted sound leaving her mouth when Jeno nods. “I wouldn’t mind if you were there, you know. We could kiss, you could use my mouth as Mark fucks me, god, he could fuck you after too, I’d kill to see that.”

Apparently, Jeno would too, given the way she shudders above Donghyuck, pussy throbbing almost violently against Donghyuck’s, like her heart’s dropped all the way down there, the rest of her body completely immaterial, dead to it. “Wh-what about Jaemin? He wouldn’t want Mark Lee to fuck me.”

“You’re worried about Jaemin right now? Oh, Jen, he can be there too. As long as he doesn’t open his mouth. I’ve seen his dick so many times now I might as well try it myself, huh?”

“Fuck,” is all Jeno has to say to that. 

“I’d suck him off,” Donghyuck starts to say, sitting up on her elbows so she can drag Jeno down for a kiss, “And I’d make you sit over there and watch, and you wouldn’t be able to touch the whole time. Payback for every time I’ve had to see you with your mouth full of cock, you slut.”

“_Hyuck_,” Jeno whines, her movements getting all jerky and short. Donghyuck can tell she’s close, squeezing even tighter around Donghyuck’s leg for leverage, forehead pressed against the underside of Donghyuck’s knee and her mouth practically drooling onto the sensitive skin there.

“C’mon, Jen, faster,” Donghyuck urges her on, not feeling very put together herself. She drops back onto the bed, back arching up with searing, tidal pleasure as she tries to continue biting out orders, because Jeno _needs_ it, she needs Donghyuck to tell her what to do, every step of the way. Their clits aren’t totally lined up anymore, they’re both too far gone to worry about that but it still feels so fucking good, the way Jeno’s folds pulsate over her, slide against her just right. “Right there, oh, keep going, Jeno, you’re doing so well—you ride me so well, baby, if only Jaemin could see you now. Or _Mark_.”

And at that, Jeno finishes, spine going taut as she sobs and shakes and whimpers Donghyuck’s name at the end of it all—not the end, only the beginning of Donghyuck’s orgasm, hips lifting off the bed and deliriously searching for more friction, wanting to be _branded_ against Jeno’s pussy as a silent scream wracks through her. 

Jeno plonks down onto the bed next to Donghyuck, still panting a bit as she curls around her best friend, their skin sticky and drowning with each other. It’s like nothing Donghyuck’s ever felt before. Jeno sleepily combs her fingers through Donghyuck’s hair, murmuring, “Hey, now that we’re on the topic of people we want to fuck together, don’t you think Renjun Huang from across the hall is pretty cute?” Donghyuck scoffs a little. Really? That bitch? Jeno continues, oblivious, “I mean, she’s terrifying but I kinda want to put her in my pocket.”

“And by your _pocket_, you mean—”

“_Donghyuck_.”

**Author's Note:**

> the battle of the pillow princesses ❀ let me know what you thought!


End file.
